A Mother's Love
by ZooerTheFreak
Summary: I always found myself different from my siblings. While the others preferred the courtship of strangers I found someone close to home. Actually, extremely close to home. Jenna, the town's most wanted was claimed by my father long ago. I, however, plan on claiming her myself. To make it better, she and I will be alone, while she's in heat.
1. chapter 1

Her voice

That beautiful voice that I have grown around my whole life ringing in my ears like a song.

Her eyes staring into my soul in which I get lost in her own, an unforgiving ocean that I am glad never lets go.

My heart pumped rabidly in my chest, the sense of love and desire running through my vains.

I watched as she seemingly danced through the shallow water towards the shore where I stood. My legs growing weak.

Her steps were slow yet energetic. It had me locked in a trance. Before I knew it she was upon me, her muzzle not to far from mine.

A blush made itself known on my nose, heat consuming my body as we speak. A grin creeping on my face.

"Hello~" She purred, her eye lids low and a glint in her eyes. I gulped, not trusting my mouth to say the right thing.

"H-hey M-mom..." I murmerd, sounding like a child who has just been caught doing the unthinkable.

She giggled, walking past me and letting her tail graze under my chin. I felt a jolt of life pop from between my legs, it hard and wanting action.

"Little Aleu, I'm shocked. I never thought you'd like me~," she paused, glancing back and lifting her tail. "But again, I excepted one of my pups to want me~"

Before I could even muster a word her lips hit mine, ourselves getting lost in each other.

It felt good, me and her here. That moment felt like heaven until-

"AHH!" I yelled in unison with my father, both of us now wet due to our 'lovely' watcher Boris the goose.

"You two are just a like. Both sleep in no? Maybe it's just that extra wild in you both." He frowned before walking off.

Me and Papa looked at each other before giving a joyus laugh.

"Welp, best we get up." He sang as he shook the water off. I refused to stand though, fearful to let my father see my erection.

He knew, my siblings knew, half the town knew too. I was indeed a hermy yet it still felt awkward.

Without even a word Papa gave a knowing nod and let himself out. That was the good thing though. Papa understood it. He had one himself.

But that's where the similarities end. After all, Papa doesn't get a hard on thinking about his mother.

 **Hello, this is my first story written on here. I'm mostly a Wattpader (yes those people.) Anyway, im open to constructive critism :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I soon followed after my father, us both treading into town. I stood beside him as passer byers waved about and smiled.

I found myself smiling too. But for a reason more unusual. We were off to see my mother as her human was off attending the local school.

As we approached her from afar my heart begun to race at a chaotic speed. Her simple gaze made my stomach turn.

I was in love with her.

My father grinned widely as in a few short bounds he was next to her, nuzzling together in a loving way. I tried my best to hold back an angered growl as I stepped forward myself.

Mom looked at me, the warmth in her eyes almost makes me melt. She steps near, nuzzling her head against mine, my muzzle turning red.

"Hello you two, I've missed you both." She spoke, her voice smooth like honey.

"We've only been gone for a day." My father laughed. I laughed along too though I didn't wish to.

My Mom giggled as well, turning and nodded to inside the house.

I couldn't help myself but stare as her hips swayed about with each step. It took a lot of my will to not become erect from her small movement.

As we settled inside the warmth of her home my father begun to speak.

"I'm going with the sled team in a few days. They're taking a large load from here to the border of Canada." I rose my head up. Papa was leaving?

A hint of glee filled me. With him gone I could slowly court my mother away.

But I saw my Mom frown, bowing her head low away from us. "I'll be starting heat in a few days as well." She muttered.

Papa's eyes went wide. "You...you sure?" He stood, worry in his eyes. Mom only nodded and looked away.

Papa groaned and started to head out the door. "I'm going for a little walk. I'll be back...just need to..think." With that he stepped outside.

I laid flat on the ground, the fire crackling is the only noise in the room now. Mom lifted her head and smiled at me, a blush coming upon my muzzle.

"Aleu," She started. "Mind doing me a favor?" I paused for a moment, heat boiling in my stomach.

"Y-yeah Mom." I spoke, standing. She grinned widely and tilted her head for me to come near.

"My back," She said. "It's killing me. Mind using those wolfish paws of yours and helping out?" Thank goodness for my fur, or else my entire face would be crimson red. Though a small amount could be seen on my nose.

"S-sure Mom." I responded, stand over her.

"Thank you." She purred before resting her head against her front paws. I took in a deep breath as I started to move my paws along her back.

I made sure to add enough pressure on each to make sure I hit it just right. I made it to her shoulders and rubbed against them, pawing under the blade.

"Yes~" I heard her moan. I instantly froze for a moment. "I didn't say stop Aleu, keep going. It feels so good~" She purred.

My whole body began to heat up, but never the less I continued giving her back the works. With every push or movement of my paws she moaned.

"Mmm, you're sooo good at this." I felt a shock of electricity run through my entire body, including my-

Oh no. Not now!! I don't need to have a boner now right now!

I slowed my pace and started to walk away. My Mom whimpered.

"Aleu?"

"Um," I started. "I need to go piss real quick." I lied. She blushed and nodded.

Once outside I found myself a good distance away, sitting back on my hind legs and spreading them a little.

I say myself, it red and throbbing, the knot already out as well. I growled and took hold, starting my self pleasure session.

Once I finished amd returned into the household my Father was there, a look in his eyes that signified that he had a plan.

"Aleu," He said. "As you know your mother will be heading into heat. And since her owners believe in leading nature do it's thing they won't be keeping her locked away."

I sat down, nodding in agreement. Locking her away would be safe for her, but it'll ruin the fun for me. That is if Papa says something otherwise.

"So, I figured that while I'm away Jenna will be staying on the boat with you. Maybe that alpha musk of yours will keep troublemakers away." I heard a sense of pride held in that word; Alpha.

"O-oh." I spoke. "I see. I meam I'll be more than happy to protect Mom from anybody who wants to breed her." My voice squeaked a little at the end, like a tone of excitement.

Both my parents smiled.

"Good," he yipped. "And since you're her daughter you will less than likely be effected by her scent."

I wanted to laugh then and there. I knew my father had good intentions but that was one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard escaping from his lips.

"Okay." Was all I said, not trusting to say more before breaking into a laughing fit.

My Mom stood, walking to me and nuzzling my face. I once again felt heat rise in my body.

"Thank you Aleu, for being willing to protect me for a few days."

I gave a goofy smile in response, but chuckled darkly in my mind.

Oh Papa, you just gave me full access to be deep inside Mom once more~

a/n: is this moving too fast?


	3. Chapter 3

A few days past, and just as Papa stated he was off to the border of Canada. But before he left he made sure to have a deep conversation with me.

"You and your mother are the loves of my life. If you feel threatened please do go find your bother Kodi or head to the post office. Just don't let your mother breed, I'd be heartbroken if she had to bear pups for another."

There was a hint of hurt in his voice as if he had experienced said heartbreak before. Maybe not.

"Yes Papa." I semi lied. I was keeping a part of that promise, protecting Mom from OTHERS. But not letting her breed, well, that might be difficult. After all I want to breed her. But I kept my muzzle closed.

With a quick nuzzle he started to trot to his sled team, Mom leaning on my side for support. I could smell it on her, her heat was just around the corner.

Eventually we begun walking away until I noticed something. Papa was talking to a larger black and white dog, a blush on his muzzle and twinkle in his own eyes, like how he looks when he's with my mother.

I see him mouth something, then pausing for the other to speak. Whatever he said it caused Papa to turn red and giggle. I was going to brush it off until I saw him go for a kiss, it lasting a few seconds before both males made their way to the sled.

I stood there for a second, trying to process what had just unfolded before my eyes. Is Papa cheating? And who was that larger male?

But I eventually shook it out my mind as I heard the soothing voice of my mother call me.

"Aleu!" She yipped, a hint of playfulness in her voice. I grinned widely and followed her. Once face to face she licked the side of my muzzle.

"Let's go play on the beach for a while, like we used to. After all I wanna stretch my legs before I'm forced to be confined to that boat." She joked. I too giggled, tracking after her as she jumped joyfully.

It was as if she were a youth like myself, filled with life and energy. Is that what heat does a dog? Does it make them feel young and excited?

Either way I was highly pleased by it. With her being in such a playful state I could easily seduce her.

Once reaching the beach I felt her paw hit my side, a slight yelp escaping my lips. She only laughed and ran in front of me.

"Come on Aleu! You're it!" She yipped happily. A smile found it's way on my mouth as I chased after her, my paws pounding furiously on the squeasy snow below us.

I narrowed my eyes, the wolf in me screaming to faster and grab her as if she were prey. And I listened to that instanct.

A burst of speed came from me as in a few short bounds I was upon her, pouncing on my Mom and sending us both tumbling in the snow.

I looked down at her, a hint of surprise in her eyes. I panted and grinned, rubbing our noses together. That's when I heard her moan.

I froze once more, a shiver going down my spine again. I looked down and noticed my erection, it was lightly brushing against her thighs.

In shock I jumped up, my muzzle red and eyes wandering for a possible distraction. "Um, haha, you're i-it!!" I yelled, getting in my play chance and starting to run.

But she didn't follow, all she did was lay there and rub her thighs. Why?

But I knew it was too early to start courting. If I did it now I'll risk her refusing and reporting me to Papa. But once she's completely in heat I can easily take her and she'll consent.

Soon our play time was over and Mom decided that we best head to her house real quick before settling in on the boat.

As we walked I smell her. The scent was getting stronger by the second and it was taking it's toll on me. I felt my legs get weak and my erection growing. I had to start holding my nose near the ground the somewhat muffle the scent with snow. But it didn't do much as Mom would often stop and wait for me to look up.

At the house Rosie came running out, a smile on the young girl's face. Mom yipped and licked her face constantly. The girl laughed and petted her.

Patrick smiled and walked outside, petting Jenna before walking towards me, a grin on his older face.

"You look just like your old man Aleu." He joked, rubbing behind my ears which made me purr a little.

Mom walked inside for a moment as Rosie came and hugged on me. I liked Rosie a lot. When I was younger she was one of few who could keeo up with my energy.

Soon Mom returned, a blanket between her teeth and a twinkle in her eyes. The scent was strong now.

She was completely in heat.

I felt my stomach boil and leg once again grow weak. My mouth began to water a little and my brain began to get fogged with images of her laying down and her legs spread for me and me only.

I shook my head, trying to control myself as Mom started to walk past me, her tail flicking under my chin. Patrick didn't seem to notice as he said,"Looks like Jenna's gonna be staying with you for a while. You two have fun and enjoy your bonding time."

I only barked to hin before trailing after Mom, my eyes locking on her hips. Dear god she's sexy.

Every so often she'd glance back at me with those eyes, the eyes that make me melt inside. I felt my cock rise to life.

As we made it to the boat she seemingly disappeared. I started to worry. Had she gone? Had someone else already got to her?

As I looked around the next thing I knew her lips found their way on mine, my whole world came to a hult instantly.

The taste of her lips was amazing. I like my tongue slip into her mouth as hers did to mine.

I felt her moan and shoved my tongue deeper down her throat. After a good minute or two we split, a line of salvia connected between our tongues.

She lowered her eyes lids. "You're a much better kisser than you father~" She turned around, lifting her tail and wiggling her hips.

"I want you Aleu~" She moaned. All I could do was smile and growled, stepping slowly towards her.

Looks like my plan is going my way.


	4. Chapter 4

Mom kept wiggling her hips at me, lust in her eyes.

I saw the arousal drip down her thighs and splashing on the wooden floor below her.

I felt myself grow between my legs, the tip already leaking pre. I whimpered a little. In all honesty I wasn't used to this feeling much, after all I've only imagined this in my head.

"C'mon baby~" she purred. "Take me~"

With slow steps I was upon her, standing on my hinds and locking my front paws against her waist. She moaned from this simple action, her tag wagging crazy like.

I sucked in a deep breath as I slowly let the tip sink inside her. I gasp came from both our lips.

"G-god..." She moaned, her legs shaking a little. I held still for a moment, letting her adjust before pushing in more.

"Mmm, more~" She purred, pushing herself up against me. I grunted and did so, my entire lenght besides my knot was inside her wet and tight walls.

"Ah." I moaned at this sensation and I started to withdrawal a little, a deep rumble emerging from my throat. She clawed at the wooden floor below us in pleasure.

I then pushed back in again, this time moving my hips in small circles. She gasped and bit her lip, purrs leaving her mouth.

It felt so good; how wet and tight she was. I moved my hips more, thrusting in and out and with every withdrawal a small amount of her liquids splattered on the floor.

I growled in lust as I felt it start to drip down my thighs, the warm sensation like electricity.

"Aleu," she breath heavily. "Mm, faster, harder, make me yours~" She basically screamed at me. I blanked for a moment, not knowing whether to comply.

She rolled her eyes and began to speak.

"Beautiful beautiful Aleu. I rate her a 10 and not a 2. A cock so big it puts her Papa to shame. Please, baby, make your claim~" With that she wiggled back against me more, my knot now pushing against her entrance.

I gasped and dug my claws into her thighs once again, moving my hips rapidly. She panted and begged with ever thrust.

"F-fuck. It's so big!" She cried, her front half collapsing on the floor. I moaned and grinded my teeth. She was soo tight. I almost lost control of myself.

I felt her and myself tighten, suggesting that we were both about to reach out end. I whined as with the final thrust I grew near.

I held myself still for a moment, allowing myself to explode inside her before knotting us together with a loud pop.

I felt my seed splash back on my and I watched it drip from her core. She moaned at this wet feeling and looked back at me,love in her eyes.

That boiling feeling in my stomach made itself known again. I gave heavy breathes before resting my body ontop of hers, waiting for my knot to deflate.

After a good few minutes I had deflated enough for me to pull out, myself limp and cum still dripping.

Mom moaned as I exited her, both of us out of breath. I collapsed on my back, panting harshly.

Mom giggled, sitting down on her side and starting to lick herself clean. I blushed at this.

Her eyes connected with mine, a toothy grin on her face. "You really tore me up~ I've never be stretched this much before." She paused and licked a bit of my seed from her thighs. "You're so much better than your Father. Your size and your taste."

I felt flattered, giving my own smile as I stood to nuzzle her. I felt myself trail to her vaginal area, my mouth seemingly starting to water.

"L-let me clean that for you." I muttered, planting my lips against her pussy lips.

She gasped lovingly, throwing her head back as I lapped her. My tongue not missing an inch of her juicy insides.

I placed my paws on her thighs, spreading them more so I could get better access.

I feel her legs shake as a burst of arousal fills my mouth, myself swallowing every drop of it.

She pants and laughs, both of us sitting up and nuzzling each other in bliss.

As we did so she whispered into my ear. "I'm glad you decided to stay with me. I can't think of anyone better to ride my heat out with~"

I smiled widely and kissed her again, us tumbling about til both of us were completely out of breath.

As the sun set I took hold of the covers nearby. As Mom laid herself down I laid next to her, my head resting on top of hers.

With a yawn she smiled.

"I love you Aleu." My heart was beating at high speed. What she said wasn't that of mother to offspring, it was lover to lover. Atleast, that's what I hope.

With a yawn from myself I simply responded, "I love you too, Jenna."

A/n: OOOOOH WHAT COULD HAPPEN


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke moaning, my eyes shielded by the rag that I previously slept under. I couldn't help but thrust my hips up into whatever was causing my intense pleasure.

"Ah~" I panted as I climaxed, myself throbbing afterwards. It became slightly hard to breath or to even move my body.

That's when the rag was lifted from my eyes, myself greeted by a cum covered mother, a warming smile on her white lips.

"Good Morning Aleu, we have lots to do today." Her voice was filled with excitement and energy. It took a moment before I could collect myself enough to stand.

She had managed to clean off her face by the time I was ready to tread out. We had a quick kiss before starting to head into town.

As we stepped along Mom couldn't help but nudge me or show her affection. It was dull now but if you sniffed hard enough you'd know she was still in heat.

Suddenly my heart started to beat rabidly in fear as I saw my brother, Kodi, run up to us with a gleeful smile. Oh god, I hope he doesn't smell anything.

"Hello Mother, hello Aleu!" He yipped happily as we nuzzled each other. I held my breath for a moment as he nuzzled Mom. Could he smell me on her?

"So," he started, my mind racing. "You two have any plans today?" Phew.

Before I could muster a word Mom jumped in. "We do actually. I'm taking Aleu to the mountains and to watch the clouds. They do act funny this time of year."

Kodi just smiled and nodded. "Ah, mother daughter bonding time. Sounds sweet." With that he lead us to meet the rest of his friends.

Kirby, Ralph, and Dusty were a part of his mailing team. Nome didn't have enough finances to buy plane service (atleast that's what I over heard the humans say) but it's a win for my brother.

He always wanted to be a sled dog like Dad was, though since they stopped doing the major races he settled with this job.

"Hello Aleu." Dusty purred, a spark in her eye. I shivered. Dusty was slightly older than me, her mate being the big guy Ralph. She was never hesitant to flirt with me or my brother, which bugged us.

I heard my Mother growl slightly, making a clear barrier between us. But being the great actress she was Mom smiled, her fangs clearly visible.

"Hello Dusty. It is a pleasure to see you." The silverish husky gave a gulp and nodded, stepping away for my Mother's range and to the others.

We spent a good 20 minutes with them, discussing the latest in the dog world. They even seemed to have information about Dad's trip.

"You know Steele's on that team, right?" Kirby questioned, staring my Mother down with a questionable glance. But Mom didn't front, she merely nodded.

"I am fully aware. We were told ahead of time and have since then made peace with him." I heard a hint of...disbelief in her tone. Maybe it was just me.

But it brought up another question. Was that black and white dog Steele? Was Mom aware of the affair? Was it planned so?

But those thoughts drifted as Mom motioned for me to follow. I bid goodbye to the group and trailed after her.

As we walked to the mountains she began to ramble.

"That Dusty, thinks she can just talk to you any kind of way," she growled. " Hello Aleu my ass. Ever since Kodi joined and she started coming around it just made me..ugh!"

I stayed quiet, my mind blank and wondering around. I didn't know what to do at the moment.

Once we reached the top she turned to me, a puzzled expression.

"Do you think Dusty's cute?" In my blankness and not being in the right state I mumbled a yes in response.

When I realized what I said my ears flattened and fear crashed into my heart. Mom started to stalk towards me, her tail swaying slowly.

"I didn't mean it, I wasn't paying attention I'm sorry-" Before I knew it my back was against a tree, myself now cornered.

"Don't worry bout that dearest," she slurred, her muzzle drifting to my crotch. I wasn't at all hard. I was as limp as wet paper. She giggled and gave it a long lick.

I gasped as it bounced to life, suddenly throbbing and wanting attention. My face grew red as Mon hungrily licked her lips, wrapping then around my cock and not a moment late she deep throated.

"Ah..f-fuck~" I moaned, throwing my head back against the tree. I placed my paws on top her head and thrusted my hips up.

God her throat felt so good. I tilted my head back, eyes closed, and once I opened them again I was greeted by a curious squirrel, it's innocence slowly leaking from it's body as it continued to stare.

In a quick movement Mom lifted her head off, giving the head a quick kiss and a lick before shoving in back down her throat.

I lost control as I instantly bucked my hips up in a fast movement, the sound echoing loud. I panted and moaned.

"Jenna!!" I screamed as I let my seed flood down her throat and into her stomach. She held on til every drop was inside, not letting any of it touch the ground.

Once she released me I fell limp, the engery drained.

"No no sweet Aleu," she purred, rubbing my cock back to life. "We still got a whole day ahead of us, and I'm using every second of it."

At that, I paled.


End file.
